Nag Hammadi
by Yuki Sakura-chan
Summary: Literati - A different ending to a very memorable scene.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. Wish I did, because they are so awesome, but I don't. **

A/N : here is the scene as we know it. Delete the spaces for the link.  
http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=1Bg_JZWDGH4

Summary: A different ending to a very memorable scene we all love and question.

**4.13 - Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels**

Gypsy says sarcastically, "Thank you for your business. Do not come again."

Jess responds per his typical tone, "Not likely."

Jess is seen leaving Gypsy's garage. He pulls down the visor while looking for his keys, and an envelope with money falls down into his lap. He angrily gets out of his car, so he can throw the money back in Luke's face, but on his way to Luke's he sees Rory in line for a burger. Their eyes lock and they stare at each other with wide eye expressions, speechless…

Rory reacts first, and yells, "I get to leave first!" and she states as she starts running away.

Jess responds just as loudly, "Rory, wait! Stop!" and proceeds chase after her. They are seen running meandering in a stop and go fashion in between the sales carts.

Rory tries to thwart his chase by screaming, "No, you don't get to walk away!"

"Hold on!" Jess screams.

"My town! I leave! Rory replies.

"I just wanna…where are you going?" Jess tries to say, unsuccessfully. They continue to run and scream at each other like a ping pong ball going back and forth.

Rory: "None of your business!"

Jess: "We look like idiots."

Rory: "I don't care!"

Jess: "Stop running! "

Rory: "Stop following!"

Jess: "Oh, come on!"

Rory: "Go away, I'm leaving!"

Jess: "Rory, stop!"

Rory: "Why?"

Jess: "Because I wanna talk to you."

"About what? What do you want to talk to me about?" asks as she stops running.

"When did you learn to run like that?" Jess questions as he tries to catch his breath.

Rory replies instead of answering the question, "You know, I have actually thought about this moment. A lot. What would Jess say to me I ever saw him again? I mean, he just took off, no note, no call, nothing, how could he explain that? And then a year goes by. No word, nothing, so he couldn't possibly have a good excuse for that, right? I have imagined hundreds of different scenarios with a hundred different great last parting lines, and I have to tell you that I am actually very curious to see which way this is going to go."

"Could we sit down?" he asks with his features softening.

"No. You wanted to talk, so talk. What do you have to say to me?"

Jess hesitates for a moment, and says it all in one breath, "I love you."

Rory is silent. She doesn't know what to say as she watches Jess walk away, get into his car, turn it on. However, as he drives away, she runs to the car and bangs on his car and yells, "STOP!"

He slams on the brakes and leans out of his open window, and snipes out "What?"

"Jess, don't go… Just give me a second to process. It is a lot to take in. I never expect that to happen, she rambles." He nods and turns off his car. They find a curb to sit on while Rory try to put her brain together.

After a few moments had passed by, Rory started to speak "Jess, this is not fair. You ran away without telling me. You show up and you run from me, and then you just… just drop this bomb on me."

" I am.."

"Stop. Let me finish," Rory interrupts.

"As I was saying, this is not fair, because I would of helped you no matter what. I would of done anything to be there for you, but the last time you spoke to me was on the bus. And even then you didn't tell me goodbye or write me a note. It is not like snail mailed died. I won't lie. I was and am angry, but I didn't stop caring. I told you that at graduation. Right now all I know is that I don't want this conversation to end, because I know you will drive away if it does.

Silence follows this confession. Jess puts his arm around her. She is uncomfortable at first, but then finds her old familiar place in his arm and puts her head on his shoulder.

After a few moments, Jess turns himself and Rory so they could face each other and asks her with such vulnerability, "Do you love me?"

She sighs out loud and answers, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, Jess, I love you. Do you need me to a night skywriter to write it out for you?"

Jess laughs, and he moves his hands to cup her face and kisses her. They sigh with content and nostalgia. Rory eventually breaks the mood, and inquire the one question they both were trying to avoid. "So, what are we going to do now?

"You should come with me."

"No, Jess."

"Why not?"

"Because, you know I cannot. I have Yale."

"Yes, you do have Yale," he admitted with defeat.

"Here's what we do, Jess. You going to work on you and I am going to work on me, so this time we don't mess this up. We will write each other, we'll phone each other, maybe even see each other sometimes, but you just have to let me know where you are. I don't care if you go Kerouac again, but just let me know. New York is only a bus ride away."

"That sounds like a relationship."

"It sort of is. I mean… I'll wait for you, if you'll wait for me."

They sit there for a little while just in each others arms. Jess eventually breaks the moment and kisses Rory again. "It is getting late, and you should go home. Rory nods with silent tears. She really doesn't know if he is just going to disappear again and break her heart, again.

They walk to his car and they hug and kiss once more with a sad smile on each of their faces.

"You have my cell number, right?" she asks in attempt to stall time.

"Never forgot it."

She watches him start his car again and waves as he drives away. When she gets home that night, she begins to cry herself to sleep, but just as she is dozing off, her cell begins to ring. She doesn't recognize the number, but still answers it.

"Hello?"

"I am back in New York, now."

"I see."

"Did I wake you?"

"No. Just getting there."

"Look," he sighs," all I wanted to say is this number is pretty permanent, if you want to reach me."

"Okay," she smiles. _This is different_, she thinks to herself.

"Bye?" he asks when he doesn't know what else to say.

"Bye, Jess. Talk to you soon."

* * *

After that things were different. They talked to each all the time, just like in beginning. Jess got his GED, and they even went to Liz's wedding together. Of course, being who they were, they still had their fights, and there moments where it seemed like what little they had wouldn't last; but as time passed, the fights began to be more infrequent and died down. They never officially started a romantic relationship, but for all intensive purposes, they were in one.

Rory never slept with Dean, or dated Logan, even though he chased her and tried. With Logan, Jess told her Logan would break her heart and get her in trouble, and very quickly Logan proved him right.

Soon after the night in Stars Hallow, Jess met Matt and Chris, thus _The Subsect_ and Truncheon Books came to be.

Rory graduated from Yale, of course. He was there for it all, and even helped sent her off to conquer the campaign trail with a card saying "Now you get your own Kerouac adventure"

As Jess became older and wiser, he knew the one thing that he was missing in his life. So, he did the one thing she would not expect. On one of the days she was in Star Hallow at home, he knocked on her window as she was crawling into bed.

"I have something to show you," he says as she lets him in her room. He holds out a book titled _The Hallow._

"Let me guess, it is about this crazy town?" she says with a sarcastically giddy tone.

"Somewhat," he replies nonchalantly.

"I'm so proud of you, Jess. I knew you could do all of this."

"I know, but I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you."

"Thanks."

"Rory," Jess said becoming very serious, "that's why I have to ask you this question." He pauses… "Will you marry me?

Song: Someday – Rob Thomas

A/N again… this is meant to be a one-shot. I might entertain additional one shots off this story, if there is enough interest. Sorry, if my grammar is bad. I don't write well in present tense. So, if anyone sees any horrendous mistakes, please tell me.

Remember Reviews = Love, and this is my form of reality.


End file.
